yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Saya Sasayama
サヤカ | romaji_name = Sasayama Sayaka | ja_trans_name = Sayaka Sasayama | gender = Female | organization = The Resistance | school = Heartland Duel School, Clover Branch | anime_deck = | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = }} Sayaka Sasayama (笹山サヤカ, Sasayama Sayaka) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. She is a friend of Allen Kozuki, Shay Obsidian and (formerly) of Kite Tenjo and is a surviving resident of Heartland in the Xyz Dimension and a member of the Resistance. Design Appearance Sayaka is a bespectacled young girl with blue eyes and short light-purple and lilac hair that is restrained by light green and orange hair clips that resemble bicycle helmets. Sayaka wears a light blue dress with a teal turtleneck under a tan dress held up with brown shoulder straps and a blue belt that has a golden symbol resembling twin birds back to-back and green and orange punches at both hips. She also wears brown tights, blue boots, and white gloves. Personality Sayaka has shown herself to be kind and caring; handing out soup rations to people despite not being on shift at the time. Allen claims that Sayaka is quite shy. Biography History and Sayaka before the attack.]] Before Duel Academy's invasion, Sayaka, together with Allen Kozuki and Kite Tenjo, were students of Heartland Duel School's Clover Branch who studied under Yusho Sakaki's guidance, who was a teacher at their Branch. Sayaka was friends with Lulu Obsidian , a student of Heartland Duel School's Spade Branch. She shared Yusho's philosophy of Dueling being used to bring smiles to people with Lulu. One day, Duel Academy attacked and nearly annihilated the entire population of Heartland City. During this invasion, Yusho suddenly disappeared, leading them to believe that he had abandoned them. Sayaka witnessed Lulu's kidnapping at the hands of Yuri, frozen in fear and unable to help. While Shay and Yuto went to Standard Dimension to look for Declan Akaba, the Resistance continued to fight. Despite their best efforts, both Spade and Clover branches were nearly wiped out, forcing them into hiding. Heartland City While Yuya and Kite were Dueling and Kite mistook Yuya for Yuto, Sayaka, Shay, and Allen arrived and cleared up the misunderstanding. They attempted to convince Kite that the Lancers were comrades, but he refused to rejoin them and disappeared. Back at their hideout, Sayaka helped in distributing food for the refugees even though it's not her shift. Allen told her not to overwork herself and told her to rest, something that Sayaka reluctantly relented. Sayaka then listened to their discussion and revealed that Kite's entire family had been carded by Duel Academy while Shay and Yuto were away. While Yuya lamented over this, she remembered Yuya's last name and asked if he has any connection with Yusho, explaining that Yusho was their teacher and disappeared during the invasion, and Allen believed that Yusho has abandoned them. Allen and Sayaka left the hideout in search of Kite. They eventually found him hunting Duel Academy Duelists. He told them to stay out of his way and sealed the Duelists into cards, ignoring Allen telling him how worried Sayaka was for him. Shay arrived and confronted Kite. During the Duel, Allen and Sayaka learn about Action Cards from Sylvio when Shay use one. She also learned that Yuto was sealed inside of Yuya when he revealed a memory only they know. After Shay was defeated, Kite was about to seal him in a card before Sayaka begged Kite to stop as couldn't bear to lose Shay. She also revealed that she had been present during Lulu's kidnapping by Yuri and too scared to intervene. Kite reluctantly complied and left. Deck Sayaka uses a "Fairy" Deck with an apparent focus on defense. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters